Zoltan Ships
All Zoltan ships (except ones in sector one on easy mode) carry a Zoltan Shield, which impedes ALL weapons, drones, and teleports. Although uncommon, it's not unheard of to see Zoltan working with Engies in the same ship. In a strange twist of irony, Zoltan prefer to arm their ships with ion and beam weapons, though burst lasers, bombs, and weaker missile launchers can also be commonly spotted. Heavy lasers are rarely seen on Zoltan warships. Strategy: Beam drones cut through the overshield in a jiffy, and don't miss at the same time. Most beams (even fire or anti-bio beams) hit the shield twice when firing. Once the Zoltan Shield is down, a boarding party will easily get rid of the enemy Zoltan crew members. (provided the medbay/clonebay on the enemy ship is down) Another strategy is to get ion weapons since they do double the effect on the Zoltan Shield. The Ion Blast Mk II alone will take the Zoltan Shield down in 12 seconds provided it does not miss. Ion bombs deal 8 damage to the shield and take it down immediately. Not counting the ZOLTAN_PEACE (Energy Fighter), the special ship that you encounter at the start of the Zoltan Cruiser unlock series of events (and that later shows up if you choose the correct options). ---- Energy Fighter / Pirate Fighter blueprint: ZOLTAN_FIGHTER, ZOLTAN_FIGHTER_P Hull Strength: 6-14 Crew: 2-3 Zoltan (Pirate crew is 2-3 random) Systems * Shields (2-8) * Engines (1-5) * Oxygen (1-3) * Weapons (2-8) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Medbay (1-3) * Door Control (1-3) Augmentations *Zoltan Shield ---- Energy Instigator / Pirate Instigator blueprint: ZOLTAN_FIGHTER_DLC, ZOLTAN_FIGHTER_P_DLC Hull Strength: 6-14 Crew: 2-3 Zoltan (Pirate crew is 2-3 random) Systems * Shields (2-8) * Engines (1-5) * Oxygen (1-3) * Weapons (2-8) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Clone Bay (1-3) * Mind Control (1) Augmentations *Zoltan Shield ---- Energy Fighter (Peace) Unique ship for the Unarmed Zoltan Transport random event. Has no Shields, Weapons, or Zoltan Shield. blueprint: ZOLTAN_PEACE Hull Strength: 6-14 Crew: 2-3 Zoltan Systems * Engines (1-5) * Oxygen (1-3) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Medbay (1-3) * Door Control (1-3) ---- Energy Bomber / Pirate Bomber blueprint: ZOLTAN_BOMBER, ZOLTAN_BOMBER_P Hull Strength: 6-14 Crew: 3-6 Zoltan (Pirate crew is 3-6 random) Systems * Shields (2-8) * Engines (1-5) * Oxygen (1-3) * Weapons (2-8) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Drone Control (2-4) * Medbay (1-3) * Door Control (1-3) Augmentations *Zoltan Shield ---- Energy Hacker / Pirate Hacker blueprint: ZOLTAN_BOMBER_DLC, ZOLTAN_BOMBER_P_DLC Hull Strength: 6-14 Crew: 3-6 Zoltan (Pirate crew is 3-6 random) Systems * Shields (2-8) * Engines (1-5) * Oxygen (1-3) * Weapons (2-8) * Piloting (1-3) Optional * Clone Bay (1-3) * Door Control (1-3) * Hacking (1-2) Augmentations *Zoltan Shield ---- Weapons These Zoltan Ships can have any of the following weapons: Show/Hide Weapon List * Basic Laser * Burst Laser Mark I * Burst Laser Mark II * Burst Laser Mark III * Heavy Laser Mark I * Heavy Laser Mark II * Leto Missiles * Artemis Missiles * Hermes Missile * Mini Beam * Halberd Beam * Glaive Beam * Pike Beam * Fire Beam * Ion Blast * Heavy Ion * Small Bomb * Ion Bomb * Hull Beam Additional weapons with Advanced Edition Content enabled: * Flak Gun I * Ion Stunner * Chain Burst Laser Drones Zoltan Ships equipped with a Drone Control can have any of the following drones: Show/Hide Drone List * Combat Drone Mark I * Combat Drone Mark II * Anti-Ship Beam Drone I Additional drones with Advanced Edition Content enabled: * Anti-Ship Beam Drone II * Anti-Ship Fire Drone Category:Non-player ships